The Apocalyptic Sequel
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Ragnarok has started. The Pagan Apocalypse. The Great Wolf is free. And as if it just can't get any better its up to the Winchester's to fight this one too. Except this time they have allies in high places. With an assortment of powerful celestial and primordial allies this time around will they be able to rise? Or have they finally been forced into the battle that they can't win?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so after reading up on the mythology and history behind Loki and The Pagan Apocalypse this little thing popped into my mind. Being as interested in angels as I am I do a lot of research before posting things (although it is the internet and despite contrary belief it is not always correct) I finally was able to get this started!**

 **I also figure, that seeing as he was so against it the first time around that despite his titles and positions that Gabriel might be somewhat of a pacifist seeing as he tries to avoid fighting at all costs because I don't really see him as being a coward seeing as he is an Archangel. That's not really in their coding I would think.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I changed a few things up that I will address when we get there!**

 **I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!**

* * *

 _"Underneath my outside face, there's a face that none can see. It's a little less smiley, a little less sure. But a whole lot more like me."_

 _~~Shel Silverstein_

* * *

Gabriel struggled to lift himself up, weakened in his state as he was, he was beyond that of any pagan. He played along as to keep his disguise but even he had his breaking points. Falling forward he grunted in pain, the only sounds he could make at this time and date, blood dripped from his sewn lips down his chin.

He would show those Pagans just who they were messing with.

They wanted a fight, they wanted their time in history to be known, he would give it to them.

His wrists and ankles ached from where the rough chains had held him captive. Rubbed red and raw he gently rubbed at the wounds. Hissing behind his sealed lips in pain as he did. His vision wasn't the greatest at the moment but he would suffice. In his hands, he dragged the finest sword any Pagan had ever seen. It was no Pagan sword, no, it was his sword, his very sword gifted to him by his Father at such a young age.

He had been messenger and sworn to never use it, a pacifist rather then a warrior, but he was also an Archangel; a warrior by creation.

Time seemed to slow as he heaved the sword above his head, there was no metal besides that of celestial steel that could withstand the edge of this blade. He brought it down hard, the thick chain sparking brightly as the two made contact, snapping in two. The great beast before him twitched, stretching to its legs and lifting its mighty head, its howl ringing through the air as loud as the thunder itself.

The weak Archangel fell backwards in his fatigue, the pain becoming over bearing for him to handle and he writhed in agony for a brief moment. Slowly but surely a smile crept across his face, pulling painfully at the messy stitches but he paid it no mind. Staring up at the sky he thought to himself all he would do to those who had made him suffer, his hand going lax around his sword and it fell, rolling from his grasp and onto the grass under him. The ground shook as the beast reared and howled.

Let it begin.

Three shadows fell upon him as darkness swam over his vision.

* * *

 _"This just in, Earthquakes breaking magnitude scales have ravaged California! Entire cities brought to their knees in mere moments!"_

 _"Floods have just been coming and coming, if it doesn't end now Florida will be the new Atlantis!"_

 _"Tsunami's have ravaged the coast of Japan for the last 36 hours, at this rate, we will be lucky if any survive!"_

 _"Tectonic plates are shifting, under the sea, something is coming something big!"_

 _"We pray to our Heavenly Father, please do not forsake us during this time of trauma, we pray that you allow us to seek salvation-"_

 _"There's something under the water, it huge, scaled, I swear that I saw something!"  
_

 _"Dogs have been attacking their owners all over the world!"_

 _"Big Ben, the iconic clock tower has fallen! It's gone!"_

 _"Million's dead-"_

 _"Thousands without any hope-"_

 _"The world-"_

 _"-It's ending-"_

 _"-we are all doomed!"_

 _"If Africa gets any hotter, it will be known as the glass nation! The sand is melting, its all melting! People are being burned to death!"_

 _"The ice caps, they're all gone! We just did research on them three days ago!"_

 _"Global warming-"_

 _"Our Father in Heaven-"_

 _"I saw something in the water! It was gigantic! It looked like a snake! I huge snake! The eye was as big as a car tire!"  
_

 _"Thought it was a bear! I don't know what I saw! A giant dog! Almost as tall as my backyard shack!"_

 _"This is like a story from ancient viking myths!"_

* * *

Sam turned the television down slightly, turning to face his brother. Dean was doing the research this time.

"Anything?"

"I think I actually found something!"

Before he could tell what it was, there was a bright clap of lightning, and before them stood Chuck.

"Guys we have a problem!"

Dean looked at the primordial and he nodded to his silently asked question.

* * *

"Ragnarok? The Pagan Apocalypse?"

Chuck nodded, his face much more serious then they had ever seen it.

"Isn't it supposed to be lead by Loki though? Wasn't Gabriel-"

"My son is much more resilient then you give him credit for, and yes, Ragnarok is brought about by the release of Fenrir, the Great Wolf, and the rising of Jormungand the Midgard Serpant. Loki is to start it, which is why this is so much worse."

Dean looked at him in disbelief, "How is this worse, as if one wasn't enough now we have to stop another!"

"You will not be alone this time, Heaven will do everything in its power, I will do everything in my power, to stop this from happening if it is not too late that is.."

He turned to look at Dean sharply, "Think about it Dean, Gabriel is my son, he is an Archangel, he holds the power of an archangel, but he has also been parading as a Pagan for decades, he is a nuclear bomb ready to blow at a moments notice, but that's not the problem. Gabriel is a pacifist, if he can avoid fighting he will at all costs, to willingly start Ragnarok... Something must have happened and I want to know what."

He stood abruptly, looking to the sky, "I have his brothers out scoping him out, once they locate him they are ordered to bring him here, I cannot have him in Heaven with the state of mind he is in now it would do more harm then good. Do nothing to inhibit them Dean, his brothers are the only ones who would stand a chance in neutralizing his power."

"Where are you going?"

Excuse him if he sounded a bit bitter. But this entire thing had happened once before because of Chuck's absence and now he was leaving again as another one was about to begin.

The mans face clouded over and if possible it looked like he was channeling Amara through him at the moment. Anger was not a word that could be used to describe him at the moment.

"I'm going to have a word with Odin."

And he was gone in the next moment. Without so much as a plan of attack or another single word they were left to their devices. But not for long.

The alarms were blaring.

* * *

 **So? What happened? What are they going to do about Ragnarok? Is Gabriel okay? Will his brothers be able to stop him? Has someone finally pushed him too far? What do we really know about our resident Trickster Archangel? What's Chuck going to find out?**


	2. Chapter 2

They appeared in a flurry of limbs and brightly colored feathers.

As soon as his feet his solid ground he was out on the attack in the defensive. Gabriel shoved away from his brothers, even going so far as to burn Lucifer's hand when he refused to let go. The Morning Star withdrew quickly after that hissing as his hand sizzled from the contact.

His brother was like a feral animal as they backed him into a corner.

Michael cupped Dean's head and forced them both down as a sharp edged wing glided over the spot their heads had been in moments ago. He had the vague feeling that had the Archangel not had the reflexes he did that he would have just lost his mind. Literally.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, brother, you need to calm down!"

Raphael had his hands held out in front of him carefully.

"It hurts? It has to hurt? Let me help you!"

A green sort of energy was bubbling around his outstretched hands and the Archangel in question eyeballed them carefully. It wasn't until they had gotten closer that the two Wincehsters got a good look at the Archangel who started the Pagan Apocalypse. All comments and stabs that Dean had prepared on his tongue faltered at the mere sight.

Sam gagged.

Not only was his lips sewn shut, sloppily he might add, but half of his face was clearly melted right off. Muscle and tendons and veins hung from the bones in the skull like little bits of tuft and string. It was as painful as it looked, it was making even a war-hardened Archangel cry. Tears, most likely salty, were dripping from his red eyes down into the melted side of his face which probably did not help.

Salt and open wounds.

They do not mix well.

While his face was obviously the focus point it was clear that it was not the only injury to be noted. He had a visible limp where he swayed back and forth pacing in a small cautious line. His arm was favored as he held it close to his stomach and it was bent in a way that no arm was ever meant to be bent in.

He was as skittish as a frightened animal hyped up on primordial juices.

Gabriel, _The Archangel_ , and mind numbing terror was two things that should never mix.

Raphael took a step forward ignoring Lucifer and Michael's warnings to wait and whispered to the injured angel softly to let him help. Gabriel spit and threw his head around but made no moves to keep his brother from advancing. Hands caressed the side of his face _not_ melted off and the back of his neck.

The dark toned archangel knew exactly what he was doing.

He leaned in close and whispered so softly in was almost silent.

"Let me help you Sunshine."

Gabriel looked torn between shoving his brother away or tackling him as best as he could in a hug. He settled for the latter, whining he reached out for the elder archangel and his brother obliged.

"Oh, little hummingbird, what have they done to you?"

Tears continued to fall from his bloodshot eyes as his brothers hands enveloped his, he was pulled as close as he could be as to not disturb the wounds to his face and any others that might have been out of sight, Gabriel whined out of either pain or impatience to fix the pain, perhaps both, and gave those hands a tug to get a move on. Raphael made a soft sound from deep in his chest as he took in the damage up close, eyes going over every inch to see everything they could and take note every detail.

Someone had tortured his youngest brother and he wanted to know every fine detail so he may turn this back on whomever had dared to start it.

"I can fix it", electric blue eyes turned to meet their golden counterpart and one hand let go to brush the back of its fingers against the smooth skin that had not been melted away, "I can fix it."

Gabriel choked and clutched on his hands as tight as he could, so much so that his knuckles popped from the exertion, Raphael lifted a blood covered hand and pressed his lips to the back of it.

"I can make it better."

He got a small nod for his effort and the hands tightened around his once again, Raphael matched the grip with one of his own as he turned to face the others, spitting out demands and action.

"I need a table, a counter, something flat to lay him on."

Sam nodded, eyes transfixed on the trickster archangel, his eyes downcast and clutching the older archangels hand like that of a scared child after gaining security after having had a mind numbing night terror. This was so unlike the trickster archangel that he was used to seeing, laughing and shining.

 _"Now Winchester."_

Nodding again Sam turned and they followed as he showed them the way to the Library, that table should be big enough. Michael and Lucifer silently helped the elder hunter in clearing away the books, papers, and lamps from the table. Tossing a blanket over the cool oak Sam backed away as Raphael guided the skittish angel to lay on the table with a gentleness he had never thought that the archangel would possess.

"Raphael was the gentlest angel in Heaven, once."

He jumped at the sudden appearance of Michael at his side, the commander nodded when they made eye contact, and he moved to help in anyway that he could. Raphael ignored them all for the moment leaning over the side of the table, a hand pressed to Gabriel's good cheek, whispering something down to him in enochian.

There was never a verbal response to whatever he had said but Gabriel gave a soft huff and another low whine.

"Raphael, brother, how may we be of help?"

Turning, he gazed at the other two archangels for a moment, before taking lead again.

"Lucifer he responds best to you, stay at his head, talk to him, tell him stories, anything, just distract him."

The blonde angel nodded and moved to do as he was directed, leaning over the table at Gabriel's head and whispered something down to him, what he had said exactly was something that remained between the two of them but it was something that made the bound lips twist as best as they could into a semblance of a smile. A hand pet his hair back softly as they talked back and forth, well, Lucifer talked, Gabriel stared up at him encaptured by whatever he was saying.

"Michael he has told me some of the damage we cannot see, though it does not worry me as much as his face does, he has holes in his feet and," he made a face in disgust unable to go on, "Least to say they got creative."

"Holes in his feet?", Dean voiced his presence for the first time since they had tumbled into their living room.

Raphael spared him a pained glance and nodded once, "They were trying to crucify him when he broke free. All of this came before."

"What do you need of me?"

Turning back to Michael he pulled him away a bit to keep him out of hearing range for Gabriel, Lucifer's soft voice still floating around the room as he told a story from their childhood. The elder archangel took on a look that was down right murderous but he awaited Raphael's order as to what he should do.

"First I need to get the thread free from his lips and then begin growing the skin back on his face."

"What can I do to help you brother?"

For a moment it looked like the Healer had lost his steam, Michael set a hand on his shoulder and they shared a look, then he snapped right back into it.

"I need to fetch some things from my workshop, but I need you and Lucifer to get him to calm as much as you can."

"We won't let you down little brother."

He nodded and left them in a hurry, Gabriel seemingly heard the near silent ruffle of Raphael's wings, he turned away from Lucifer's distractions and his brow furrowed in confusion. He had promised not to leave! He'd promised not to make it better again!

And what did he do?

He _left_!

Sam made a sound of alarm when the broken messenger tried to push himself up and Michael and Lucifer gathered around him to hold him steady against the table he'd been placed on.

"I'm gone for not even a minute and you two can't keep him still?"

Raphael walks up from Sam's right, the hunter jumps in surprise and it amuses him, a bag draped over a shoulder full of odd colored jars and other exotic plants. Setting the bag on the side of the table he leaned over Gabriel's head and wrapped a hand under his chin forcing him to look up. Something was passed between them and he gave a light scratch to the underside of his brother's chin.

"I'm going to take off your shoes, alright?"

Gabriel nodded and settled down as his voice floated in his ears and Lucifer returned to tell him more stories.

Hands steady he pulled the left shoe and then the right, socks following soon after, just as he had said there was holes in the middle of his foot. Straight through and when Raphael pulled his toes back slightly to peer at it the line shined through.

"Pass me the pouch in my bag."

Michael leaned over to hand over the aforementioned pouch and returned to rubbing his hands over Gabriel's upper arm. Scooping out a large finger full of this violet goop and rubbed it all over the wound and wrapped it up in bandages before moving to the next.

With that out of the way he turned and focused his attentions on Gabriel's face.

"I'm not going to lie to you little brother, this is going to hurt, perhaps very badly."

Gabriel whined and shook his head, he was putting all his faith in this guy and here he was going to have to live through the pain again as the original damage was _fixed_? No thank you. He tries to pull away this time but doesn't get very far.

"No little brother."

But the hands pull him back and steady him against the table.

His eyes fill with tears as Raphael leans over him and the glint of a small knife flashes in the light.

"I am going to snip the stitches, but you need to sit as still as you can."

There's sudden tension against the stitching keeping his mouth closed and a snip as the first one is cut.

Four down and finally he opens his mouth as best as he can, and he **screams**.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel's scream is haunting, its the scream of one who has experienced such tortures that haunt the soul. The pain having lived through just as bad as the damage is being fixed as it was when it had been inflicted.

He screams and screams and screams until his voice goes hoarse and eventually gives out on him, leaving him only able to whimper and give a soft cry when his brother deftly, and as gently as he can, snips the remaining stitches away. Raphael is moving as quick and as painless as he can through the stitches and grits his teeth when he finally gets to the side where his face is burnt off from the acidic poison.

"Gabriel I am going to go as quick as I can."

All he can manage to do this time is nod his head, struggling to keep the tears from spilling over his eyes and gave a soft sniffle. Raphael smiled softly, leaning forward to pet a hand down the bottom of his chin, "When I am done, shall I groom your wings? I know how you once enjoyed the feeling."

 _'That would be nice,'_ Gabriel thought and gave a small worn nod, _'Rapha always gave the best wing groomings.'_

Seemed like an even trade.

"Very good little one, very good."

The nickname from his fledglinghood made him smile as best as he could with half his mouth still sewn shut, fingers stroked lightly down his throat and moved back up to his lips. The thread was pulled taught again and he whined softly, there was a soft snip and the thread losened one by one until he opened his mouth and the last one snapped on its own.

He didn't do it often, preferring for the natural healing process to do its work, but there was times when Raphael would step in and do so with his own grace as well.

Gabriel was always that special exception.

The older brother bent forward, Gabriel going still as warm lips pressed to his cheek bone, and then there was the feeling of soft comforting grace flowing over him. It felt like it was covering his cheek in a warm blanket, tingling and healing, spreading over him steadily like a wave of soft comfort.

Michael let go of his ankles, at the same moment Lucifer removed his hands from his shoulders, and instinctively he curled into the closest brother he could. The Morning Star stroked his fingers through the Messengers hair and hummed under his breath, leaning down to brush his lips to the youngers temple.

Gabriel sighed and turned away from his older brother and towards his half, "Raphy?...Wings?..."

The Healer smiled indulgantly and kissed his cheek softly, "Of course little one, I will still groom your wings, come here now."

Michael ushered the hunters from the room when it began to glow softly as the Messenger unsheathed his wings under the healers knowledgeable fingers.

"It would not be wise to see this, not until they can tone it for your eyes, Gabriel is not himself and therefore not in control of his power."

Sam tried to look over his shoulder but Michael was big. He took over the frame of the door and blocked any unwarranted gazes in the Messengers direction.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Concluding it would be impossible to catch another glance of the fourth Archangel until permitted to by the elder, the younger hunter turned back to look up at the Commander. Michael's features softened and he nodded slowly, once, then twice.

"With time and careful eye, he will heal, Gabriel is more resilient then you give him credit for."

"What do we do now? Is it too late to simply tell them to stop?"

Michael shook his head thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with a few fingers, "No I fear enough has already passed. There is no stopping it now. Pagans are war hungry. They will take any excuse to battle."

He turned back towards the room, his eyes softening at the sight of Gabriel's peaceful face, resting comfortably in Lucifer's lap and Raphael conversing over his head as his fingers worked their magic.

"There is one good thing to come of this."

"Oh yea? What's that?"

"Loki is the Bringer of Ragnarok."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and finally got to see over the archangels wide shoulders.

"And?"

" _And_ he won't be going any where. Not now that Raphael has him back under charge again."


End file.
